1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field emission display, and more particularly, to a field emission display and a method of manufacturing the field emission display that places gate electrodes under cathode electrodes to control electron emission of emitters and forms emitters by using a rear side, light-exposing technique.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique of forming electron emission sources by a thick film process, such as screen printing, using a carbon-based material for emitting electrons under low voltage driving conditions (about 10-100V), has been recently studied and developed in the area of field emission display (FED).
According to the latest trends in the technological development, graphite, diamond, diamond-like carbon, and carbon nanotube are known as carbon-based materials well-adapted for the emitter. Among the carbon-based materials, carbon nanotube is expected to be an ideal electron emission material because it is a good electron emitter, even under a low electric field of 1-10V/μm.
Some of the prior art related to the manufacturing of emitters using the carbon nanotube and the screen printing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,359,383 and 6,436,221, which hereby are incorporated by reference.